An Evil Food Eater
by HanaLoid
Summary: Yuiki Yaya is a warlord in Beelzenia. She loves to eat a lot of food. She's... I don't know how to summarize it.. It's pretty yucky... So.. ASAP don't let 12 and above kids to read this. No pairings.


**Hana: **I'm back my readers! As you see.. The title is...

**Yaya: **Yaya wants a lot of candies today! *pouts*

**Hana: ***glares dagger at Yaya* Uresei *said in a harsh tone*

**Yaya: ***started crying*

**Amu: **He-! Oh my gosh! Yaya! Why are you crying?! *looks at Hana*

**Hana: ** She's being noisy, ya know! *curses*

**Ikuto: **What's up with you? PMSING?

**Hana: ** STFU!

**Rima: **Harsh... Oh well, she doesn't own anything

* * *

_The girl's hands trembled violently, and her throat seared agonizingly, and her eyes streamed silvery tears, and down her chin gushed a waterfall of various liquids - fats and juices - and before her towered a collum of foods - chicken and pork and fruits and vegetables and deserts - all piled upon a glistened golden plate -_

_"Eat! Eat it all! Don't leave a crumb behind!"_

_She ate and she ate and she ate -_

_Shoving all the delicious foods that suddenly seemed gruesome into her mouth, while her mother stood over her, cackling with her head thrown back -_

_"Eat! Come on, __**eat! EATEATEATEATEATEAT - "**_

_Blood trickled down the girl's chin, and collected in a shiny, round wine glass that sat still and glassy on her lap; the blood splattered against the clear sides and burned crimson in the dim, flickering light of the candles -_

_"__**EAT, YAYA!**__"_

* * *

The table was very, very long, with enough space to squeeze at least sixteen men either side - not including the opposites table heads, who sat at the very ends, peering over their wine glasses at all the guests - and it's vast, polished surface was utterly choked with golden plates upon which were piled the most grotesque and obscure dishes none - and unknown - to man.

At the head of the table sat a gorgeous woman with a head of short, hazel hair, and brown eyes that shone like bloody daggers, and an expensive pink dress with a black rose blooming at her neck. She was smiling ever so slightly, gazing almost lovingly down the large, greasy meal and rich, red pig-blood wine that sat on and beside her golden plate, patiently awaiting for her feasting to begin.

Yuiki Yaya was the woman's name.

It was a name to be feared.

"Butler!" Yaya barked, and immediately a purple haired boy scampered into view, clad in the standard attire of a Belzenian butler; a violet coloured vest with a white undershirt, and glossy black pants. His shiny purple hair was pulled back in a stubby pony tail with a red ribbon, and his caramel eyes were dark with fright, and he pointedly avoided meeting his master's hungry gaze.

"A-all hail the great Yaya." Kukai stammered, bowing.

"Maid!"

At Yaya's call, a petite girl with a long hair scurried in after him, looking just as - or perhaps more so - terrified as the boy. Her wavy hair was very long, though, and her eyes a little wider, a little larger; she wore a maid's dress, complete with orange frills and a deep, red bow at her throat. The bow that held her hair back from her eyes was night-black, with the green outline of roses threaded into the glossy material, and her knee-high socks were cream.

"A-all hail the great Yaya." Rima whispered, curtseying.

"Read to me what I am about to eat and have eaten." She commanded, licking some slime off her slender fingers. Of course, she had already eaten breakfast, and that had been enough to feed several armies, but Yaya was _still_ hungry.

Nagihiko nodded shortly. He could not understand why she was so eager to know what she had just digested - the stuff listed on the menu he held was repulsive and should have killed her where she stood. But he would read it aloud anyway, ignoring his quivering stomach and trembling hands as he did so.

He quickly glanced at the petite girl, who was white as a sheet and trembling from head to toe. His heart throbbed painfully at the sight of her fear, and he longed to wrap his arms around her tiny, delicate frame and stroke her hair, murmuring meaningless words of comfort till her tremors ceased, but he couldn't show such brotherly affection in front of Lady Yaya.

"T-Today's Breakfast," He began in a strong, confident voice that _did not_ reflect the horror he felt inside in the lest. "Vegetable juice with sixteen types of weeds, corn flakes filled with iron, consommé soup filled with poison mushrooms, Chef's special salad, servant's special brioche," - his voice trembled a little at that; the thought of Yaya enjoying _his_ cooking made him feel rather sick - "an array of out of season fruits, and coffee that will keep you awake forever (low caffeine)."

Yaya tapped her full, blood-coloured lips, and smirked. She could still taste that delectable brioche on her tongue.

"And for lunch?" She inquired, glancing at Rima, who immediately buried her round face in the menu book she carried.

"F-Fried and r-raw onion salad, with extra onions, Carpaccio with a pink octopus - Queen Style, eggplant grill...without the eggplant, random bread made by the maid" - despite her fear, Rima still twitched - "Chef's Special: French Fry Ice Cream, self made "High potion", McDonald mix." She choked out.

"_Excellent._" Yaya purred, rubbing her hands together, so she acquired the look of someone plotting to take over the world. Then she blinked, and added, almost as an after thought: "Butler, when is the challenge again?"

Yaya was not just some rich noble girl. Yaya Yaya was a might warlord who's hunger was just as strong and unpredictable as her thirst for blood and violence. She often challenged neighbouring warlords in an attempt to batter away the heavy cloud of boardroom that so often descended upon Yaya's castle, and to quench her thirst battle; the need to swing a sword and slice through tender flesh was like drinking or eating or breathing to Yaya - it necessary for her survival.

Nagihiko leafed through his menu, hunting for the requested page.

"Two o'clock today, milady." He replied.

Yaya's face paled in horror. "At _two?_ That's a mere three hours away! I won't be able to finish! Who was the complete_ ignoramus _decided the time!"

Nagihiko swallowed - hard - and spoke in a tiny voice. "Y-you did, milady."

Yaya suddenly felt very stupid.

"..Oh..." She clicked her tongue irritably. Then she remembered the feast set out before her, and that insane, gluttonous hungry flared in her red eyes, and, slowly, she turned, and all those troublesome thoughts of the rapidly approaching challenge drifted from her mind. Suddenly, all that mattered was the food perched alluringly on her plate.

She grinned.

Nagihiko gasped, realizing what was about to beginning, and snatched Rima's hand. They turned on tail and fled just as Yaya threw herself upon the nearest dish, ripping and tearing and devouring everything. Her stomach snarled with hunger, and she dug her sharp, fang-like teeth into the eggplant grill, wrenching it apart with a swift, forceful tug. She wolfed it all down, relishing in the hot, stinging pain it left throbbing in her throat, and licked the plate clean; and then she ate the plate, crunching the shimmering golden slaps it into tiny, bite-sized pieces.

Yaya hurriedly reached for the random bread her maid had baked, and tore it into three huge pieces, all larger then her own two hands. She grabbed the blood wine and took a large sip, filling her mouth with the warm liquid, so that her cheeks puffed out and a small red trail trickled down her face and dripped off her chin, splattering on her expensive pink dress. Then she shoved one of the bread pieces into her gob, and chewed thoroughly, mixing blood with the floury batter.

She had to hurry. She had to eat everything - she couldn't even leave a single crumb.

If she did, she'd get punished.

She'd get punished -

Punished -

_Pain seared in her chest -_

_Another punch, delivered from her mother's strong hands -_

_"__**I said EAT, swine!**__"_

_Screaming; screaming, screaming, screaming, screamingscreaming__**screamingscreaming**__ -_

Yaya didn't want to get punished!

She shovelled some more bread into her mouth, and chewed, crushing the crunchy surface between her molars.

"I must eat!" She cackled. "More and more and more!"

Outside, the two were huddled together in the hall. They tried not to listen, but the gut-wrenching sounds of Yaya's teeth smacking together with each monstrous bite still reached their ears. They wanted to run, to flee, but they needed to be able to hear if their lady issued any orders. They stood with their fingers intertwined and their heads together, taking comfort from the others' presence, silently dreading the moment when their demonic mistress called them to her side once again.

"I hate this, Nagihiko." Rima whispered shakily.

"Me, too," Nagihiko murmured back.

"Me, three."

The underlings almost jumped through the ceiling, they were so surprised by the third party's sudden arrival. Rima whipped round with a murderous snarl on her face, looking ready to beat the offender to death, but Nagihiko lifted her off the ground so she shouldn't charge forward like a bull and run him down.

"Kukai, I've asked you to stop sneaking up on us!" Nagihiko squawked, as Rima thrashed in his grip.

Souma Nagihiko, the fifteenth Chief of Lady Yaya, laughed heartily. Kukai was a young man with a head of ocean-blue hair, and eyes of the same mesmerizing colour. He was the kind of person who smiled and laughed and goofed around quite a bit, though his all-round merriness had dulled some since he started cooking for Yaya. He was wearing his chief's uniform, as always - his long-sleeved shirt and pants and seven-storey hat were all snowy-white and appeared several sizes too large.

"You two are _waaaaaay _to sensitive." Kukai concluded, chuckling at the way Rima's eyes caught fire and Nagihiko's eye brow twitched. "And you're way to easy to upset, Rima."

"Shut up and die!" Rima shrieked.

Kukai laughed again, and Nagihiko winced as Rima kicked him hard in the shin in an attempt to free herself.

"Wh-what're you doing here, J-Kukai?" He huffed out, blinking back tears. "You're supposed to be preparing t-tomorrow's lunch." Kukai prepared all Yaya's meals in advance so the devil-of-a-woman did not have to wait more then a few fleeting minutes for her food to travel from the kitchen to her golden plate. All Yaya's meals for the day were already cooked and ready long enough the time when she actually ate them arrived.

At Nagihiko's question, Kukai's handsome face darkened a touch. When he did not respond immediately, Nagihiko furrowed his brow in concern.

"...Kairi?"

"...I've come to ask Lady Yaya for a vacation." Kukai announced.

Silence fell.

Rima stopped flailing around, and fell limp in Nagihiko's arms. She gaped at Kukai. Nagihiko gaped at Kukai. Neither could believe what he'd just said. Surely, he was joking? Surely, he couldn't_really_ be considering asking that?

But Kukai wasn't joking - his face was stony and determined - and their bewildered stares bounced off his resolve.

Rima was first to recover from the shock; and when she did, she was quick to act, and wriggled out of Nagihiko's grip before he could regain proper control over his bodily functions. She strode right up to Kukai and took his hand between her tiny, doll-like palms, shooting him a desperate, pleading look as she did so.

"Don't do it, Kukai!" She hissed. "Remember what happened to Porfiro? She killed him! Just like that! All because he wanted to go home for Christmas. She'll kill you if you ask for a vacation!"

"Rima's right, Kukai!" Nagihiko insisted, recovering and hastily adding his own arguments. "Lady Yaya is heartless! She'll murder you without a second thought!"

Kukai smiled sadly, and ruffled their golden hair simultaneously.

"You two should worry more about yourselves." He told them sagely, tapping Rima's nose and flicking Nagihiko's forehead. "Lady Yaya _is_ heartless - this isn't a place where children should work."

"Our parents are dead." Nagihiko reminded him coldly, and Kukai suppressed a flinch. "Our relatives hate us - they believe the fire was our fault. We have no where else to go."

"You're the only father we have, Kukai." Rima breathed, tears sparkling in her sapphire eyes. "Don't do this. Don't go."

Kukai stared at the underlings, his gaze shifting from Rima to Nagihiko and back again; and then he sighed heavily, his eyes clouding with sadness.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, gently pushing Rima away. "I can't live in fear of her anymore. I'm asking, and I shall accept the consequences of my actions."

Nagihiko opened his mouth to speak, but that commanding, authoritative look in Kukai's eyes killed whatever protests he may have sprouted, and, shaking, Nagihiko closed his mouth and stared at the ground. Rima left out a ragged sob, and Nagihiko was instantly at her side, curling his arms around her shoulders and threading his fingers through her silky locks.

Kukai watched them for a moment, guilt clawing at his insides as another wretched sob wracked Rima's small frame; then he shook his head, so his blue hair swayed as one, smooth mass, and turned and stalked off, towards the sound of Yaya's animalistic feeding.

Rima and Nagihiko were overreacting, he told himself firmly. The previous cook had been a terrible one, who's pathetic skills had not been up to the task of making Yaya's daily meals. It was obvious just who was the superior cook! Yaya owed him this short break, if nothing else.

But, recalling Rima's tears and Nagihiko's despairing expression, Kukai began to wonder whether he, too, would be answered by the sharp, silvery blade of Lady Yaya's sword.

He knocked politely on the majestic, oak double-doors, and waited. Yaya was tearing away at her foods ravenously, if the horrific squelches and crashes resounding from within was anything to go by. Kairi frowned slightly. Yaya always ate as though she was on the edge of starvation and needed as much food as she could possibly consume before the day gave way to night, but she seemed more aggressive today.

"Lady Yaya?" Kukai called softly when he was not granted entrance.

There was a moment of silence, during in which Yaya paused and listened. Then Kukai knocked again, and Yaya growled, and reluctantly pushed away her plate.

"Enter."

The door opened with a light squeak, and Kukai strolled in -

- and then he blanched.

Yaya resembled a blood-thirsty vampire from a horror story. The bottle of blood wine had shattered and spilt all over her beautiful dress, but Yaya had paid no mind and continued eating with such furiosity that food had flown across the room. Some particularly sticky pieces clung to the walls, but most simply slid down and flopped against the floor. Yaya herself was covered in a vast range of food scraps - seeds and grease and bones and flesh - with the blood wine coating her face in a sleek layer of glistening red.

_Holy shi-_

"Is there something you need, Kukai?" Yaya spat. She glanced at the clock hanging from the wall, and cringed. Almost half an hour had already gone by! And she had yet to eat dinner!

"I-I..." Kukai's throat was suddenly very dry.

"Spit it out!" Yaya snapped venomously.

"I-I would like to r-request a vacation, milady!" Kukai squeaked. His legs were wobbling beneath him and the whole world suddenly seemed very cold. Lady Yaya was scary enough without all the blood on her face.

Yaya's brown eyes narrowed.

So, she was being deserted _again?_ And by her fifteenth chief, no less! The man she was forced to trust above all others because of her immense craving for grotesque foods. And he - just like the yellow chief before him, and the thirteen others preceding he - was trying to run away and leave her to _starve_.

Her eyes burned with white-hot rage. She would not have it! If she did not eat, she would be punished!

Yaya stomach rumbled in annoyance. It wanted more, much more then this gross stuff she was scuffing down. It wanted something more substantial and meaty and -

- and _fresh_.

A cruel, sadistic idea blossomed in the back of Yaya's mind, and quite rapidly grew, consuming her very being. She smirked heartlessly, and took one enormous step forward, her foot thumping against the floorboards with such force that the goblets upon the table leapt into the air.

"Honestly," She whined, taking a few more thunderous steps forward. With each advancing step, another ounce of colour drained from Kukai's face. "you people are so _useless._"

And Lady Yaya sprang, hands extended like claws, and Kukai screamed in utter terror, and then he was shrieking in agony as her claws gouged out his eyes and tore at his throat and ripped at his internal organs -

- and then all was quite, save for the squelching of flesh between Yaya's teeth.

* * *

"Today's Dinner ,The Chef's Special Salad, "with" chef, a long pasta - really long, a pile of...um, a mud filled Gallette - Road Roller flavoured,...oh-...soup, a wine that's the colour of blood, hey that IS blood."

Rima shook herself, and cast a helpless glance at Nagihiko, who looked as equally as disgusted and horrified as she felt. They were reading over Lady Yaya's dinner list in the hall way, and it was Rima who was to read it out for the forever-hungry warlord, just as Nagihiko had read out the breakfast menu earlier. But this list was more gruesome then any they had previous encountered, and the thought of their master actually _eating _this stuff truly terrified the underlings.

"T-there are some t-terrible things on this list!" Rima stammered, holding it up and thrusting it into Nagihiko's arms. Nagihiko's eyes popped wide when he caught sight of the foods Rima had not read aloud, and what _he_ would have to read out. The midnight snacks list was filled with the most grotesque and inhumane dishes Nagihiko had ever heard of!

"I can't read this out!" Rima wailed. "It's too horrible!"

"Perhaps," Nagihiko muttered darkly. "we should do what Kukai said and just leave."

Rima blinked in surprise, completely taken off guard by Nagihiko's sudden suggestion. They had no home to go back to, after all. Everyone they had loved and held dear was dead and gone - reduced to nothing but smouldering ashes among the smoking beams of a burning house or spitting insults whenever they dared to venture too close - and working for Yaya had been the only way for them to survive. Leaving - returning to that world of murderers and bandits and cold-hearted adults - scared Rima awfully...but, when she thought about it seriously, the thought of remaining beside Yaya as a loyal maid was a much more daunting task.

"Yeah.." Rima agreed quietly. "Lady Yaya is just...just too frightening. We should go."

Nagihiko smiled reassuringly and took her hand in his, and Rima squeezed back, smiling shyly and blushing like a school girl. They did not hold hands as much as they once had, and it was mildly embarrassing, but Nagihiko just chuckled at her flushed cheeks, and Rima pouted, puffing out her cheeks in that way unique to her that made her look so _dang_ adorable.

"Aww~ You're so cute, Rima~" Nagihiko cooed, causing Rima's cheeks to burn with embarrassment.

"Y-You shut up, idiot! If you call me cute, then you're calling yourself cute, and that's just smug!"

"Aww, don't get mad~! I don't want my little Rima to cry." Nagihiko teased, then yelped as Rima punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Don't tease me!" She barked. "Let's just hurry and go already, before Lady Yaya calls us again!"

"Okay, _okay_-!"

"So you're going to leave me, too, children?"

Nagihiko had barely enough time to register the fact someone other then he or his underlings had spoken before a pair of bloody hands snaked tight about his neck and plucked him up off the ground without so much as a grunt of effort. His air-ways were blocked, and suddenly he was choking, and the world swam before his eyes; he kicked out weakly and clawed at the hands that restricted his air flow, but his strength was fading quickly -

Suddenly, the pressure of his throat lessened, and air gushed into his lungs. He gasped audibly and lashed out again with his foot, but the shin it crashed against was like iron, and any damage he successfully delivered rebounded off and was received by his_ own _foot. He hissed with pain as his heel began to throb with the frantic beats of his heart.

"Hmm..." Yaya purred, and her bloody tongue trailed over the cool flesh of his ear. Nagihiko shivered as something hot and sticky trailed down his neck, and her lips gently brushed against his skin. "...I do wonder, butler boy, what _you_ taste like."

"N-Nagihiko!" Rima shrieked, eyes wide with terror, as Yaya nuzzled Nagihiko's neck. Her tongue once again found his skin, and then her teeth, blood-stained and glinting like the sharp side of a dagger, and Nagihiko whimpered. Yaya was going to kill him - no, more then that, she was going to _eat him!_ And once she was done, she was going to -

- to eat Rima.

The icy tendrils of panic-induced fear gripped Nagihiko's heart and he opened his mouth to scream - to warn his underlings about the gruesome events about to occur - but Yaya's fangs came crashing down before a single sound could escape them. His mind reeled as an agonizing bolt of sheer pain ripped through his body, searing against the tender flesh of his neck, and blood - crimson, warm and glistening - spurted out from his neck like a fountain, painting the walls and splashing against the floors.

Rima screeched, and tears cascaded freely down her cheeks, and she ran blindly forward, thinking only of Nagihiko, and the blood - _his_ blood - that was flying everywhere, painting everything, leaving no space untouched by the glimmering red liquid -

"Rima!" Nagihiko gasped, his voice horse and harsh, and Rima stopped, frozen by the sound of his voice.

"_Run away!_"

And then Nagihiko was screaming - screaming, screaming and screaming - and Yaya pushed him to the ground, and began her horrific feasting. Her fangs dug trenches into his skin and gobbled down his flesh, his bones -

"Nagihiko..." Rima was shuddering violently, crying uncontrollably, but, remembering his final words, Rima did as ordered, and fled from Yaya's castle, leaving her beloved brother to his fate. She did not run faster enough, though, to avoid hearing Yaya's last mocking snicker.

"Hmm..." She hummed, licking the warm blood of her lips. "Spicy."

* * *

Yaya Yaya was at a loss. She had eaten her chief and butler - but had, unfortunately, allowed that tasty looking maid to escape - and had devoured all the food in the castle! With no chief, there was no food.

But Yaya's stomach did not care for the fact there was no chief. It cared about food and only food, and it's demanding tremors continued with rapidly increasing vigour as Yaya crawled pathetically through her dinning room, chewing absentmindedly on a splinter-riddled slab of wood. Her table, of course, had met the same fate as her servants, and now sat dissolving in her stomach acids. She stumbled about the messy room aimlessly, her mind consumed with thoughts of mouth-watering deserts and stomach-turning courses -

- and then she spied a person.

It was a woman, wearing a pink dress and a begging expression. Her eyes were empty, though a hopeful spark flared into life upon sighting Lady Yaya. As Yaya crept forward, the alien woman mirrored her movements, and Yaya raised her hands, reaching for the woman, who's creamy flesh appeared so inviting, so appealing - so _tasty_ - and her stomach growled encouraging, egging her on -

She buried her teeth into the soft, silky flesh of the woman's hand, and she gasped. Delicious! She had never tasted anything so incredible in her entire life! She took a large bite, and the blood was salty and warm on her tongue; but then a horrific burning sensation erupted in her own hand - screaming and bellowing and roaring with a voice of it's very own - but she did not pay it any mind. All Yaya cared about the delectable flesh which melted beautifully in her mouth.

She another bite, and another, and another, and another - until, finally, she had devoured the woman's entire arm. The burning sensation had engulfed her entire body - it seared in her veins and clawed at her chest and screamed in her ears - but Yaya was too happy, too _full _for the first time in her entire life, to care.

"Look, Mama," She whispered. "I ate everything. I didn't even leave a crumb."

And then Yaya Yaya keeled over.

She was dead before she hit the ground.

* * *

Yoru tugged his traveller's cloak closer as he and his mysterious company neared the impressive structure that was Yuiki Yaya's castle, stroking his horse's broad neck as it shifted uneasily beneath him, as though unnerved by the powerful air of fear and death that the castle gave off. It was an ominous monster of dismal grey stone bricks and four, jaggered watch towers and crimson banners that whipped and slapped at the sky in the frosty winter wind.

He swallowed.

_I can't believe Master wanted to fight the woman who lives here...and actually sent me to check if she was alright when she didn't show up for the duel!_ Yoru shook his head in exasperation, causing his snowy white hair to flick this way and that. Yuiki Yaya was one of - no, was_ the_ strongest woman in all Belzenia, and yet his master had been foolish enough to challenge her to a duel, arrogantly believing she stood no chance all because she was _female_.

"This is Yaya's castle, then?" A smooth, musical voice sounded from behind him, and Yoru turned in his saddle to glance at Hinamori, with her soft pink hair swaying almost magically in the faint, chilly breeze, and her face completely calm, completely at ease.

Yoru shivered. Amu was such a curious woman.

"Yes. Lady Yaya lives here, by herself." Yoru explained. _I can't imagine why Miss Hinamori would have wanted to see this place. Isn't she happy enough living with Asmodin with my master?_

Amu blinked in surprise. "By herself? Has she no family?"

"She not engaged nor married. Her father died when she was young and her mother, driven insane by the loss of her husband, began to abuse her." Yoru mumbled with an anxious glance at the castle, as though fearing said warlord would suddenly burst into the clearing and run him through for sharing such personal secrets. "Lady Yaya was removed from her care at the age of sixteen."

Amu was silent; she wasn't even looking at Yoru anymore. She was glaring up at the oppressive castle, with its scarlet flags and leering towers, a dark sort of emotion boiling in the depths of her golden honey eyes. Yoru sighed deeply, confused by her behaviour as he always was, and returned to staring gloomily up at the castle -

"Huh?" He narrowed his eyes - one of which was blue, while the other was yellow - and leaned forward slightly. Amu's eyes flickered to his hunching form.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"I..I think I can see someone, Miss Hinamori." Yoru pointed towards the castle's lowered draw bridge, and Amu followed his gaze -

- and then gasped.

The actual person did not shock her; it was just a woman, with short brown hair and devious brown eyes, but rather the item she clasped tightly between her hands. It was a wine glass, gleaming golden as it caught the weak rays of sunlight seeping through the heavy layer of pebble-grey cloud cover, and in that wine glass were a small collection of crimson seeds -

It was Gluttony, and that woman was making off with it!

"You there, stop!" Amu shouted without thinking, smacking the flank of the white mare she rode and darting off at a frantic gallop. Yoru cried out in shock, and his horse bucked - neighing madly and stomping viciously at the earth - and Yoru screamed as he was flung unceremoniously to the hard, stony ground.

The woman's head jerked up - and then she yawned, and made a big show of stretching her slender arms, as though Amu's advance was nothing more then an annoying thumping in the distance, and was nothing she need be concerned about. Amu's eyes burned with anger, but the woman but smirked, and then she clapped her hands together - and with a mighty roar the draw bridge exploded into a heated shower of flaming object that sailed high, high into the air, and then plummeting back to the earth with a deafening _crash._ The earth trembled with each massive impact, and the draw bridge shattered like broken glass, and fell away into the darkness of the trench which circled Yuiki Yaya's castle.

Amu cursed - uttering something foul beneath her breath - before abruptly leaping from her horse's back, landing light on her two feet, and began tracing a circle in the air. She murmured some nonsense words beneath her breath, and drew a star within the circle, her movements delicate and graceful - and then the explosion ceased, and the draw bridge returned, repaired and glowing dimly with polish.

But the woman, and Gluttony, were both gone.

**_The End._**

* * *

**Hana: **Oh God! What the hell did I create?!

**Yaya: **Amu-chii! *clings on Amu* Yaya is scared *started wailing*

**Amu: ***trembling* You're disgusting

**Hana: **Hey, *vomits* I need an Ikuto who's holding a water.

**Ikuto: ***Is holding a glass of water* Here *pats back then approaches

**Yoru: **I'll do the R&R thing nya! R&R everyone nya!

**Hana: **Kawa- *vomits again*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Toooooot...**_


End file.
